Forget About Me
by WaterLilly37
Summary: An incident with Kikyo and Inuyasha has made Kagome desperate for a way out. A way where her heart doesn't end up in a million little pieces. Naraku takes this oppurtunity to have Kagome's memories wiped clean. What will Inuyasha do and who is Daisuke?


**Hey guys! I know I just started a new story a few days ago called _"Helpless Love"_ and I promise to continue with it because I am quite attached to that story idea. However, I had this idea for a few days now and I wanted to try it out. Its a little on the rough end because the ideas are coming to me in spurts. But I am trying to make this work because I thought it would make a good story! I also have some original characters of mine own that I added. They are mine although I don't own the rest of Inuyasha. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. Oh yeah, the poem in the beginning is mine. It will be used through the story so please don't steal. And hope you enjoy!. ^_^**

**; WaterLilly37 ;**

**

* * *

**

**A simple memory of you, oh how it can do so much.**

**It can make my heart flutter, or break it until its crushed.**

**So for now while I hurt, I'll keep your memory well hidden.**

**And hide it deep within my heart, a place you are forbidden.**

**Someday I might be strong enough to reflect on the memory of you.**

**But I feel so weak, so tired, I know I'm not strong enough to make it through.**

**So please don't hate me, don't be upset for what I had to do.**

**I just can't take this anymore.**

**This memory of you.**

**_; WaterLilly37 ;_**

**- - - Kagome - - -**

_"Kagome?"_

Kagome stirred under her sheets. What time was it? Surely she had a few more minutes she could sleep. It had been so long since she slept in her own bed. The soft sheets pressed against her were comforting and the warmth felt so nice. Camping all the time just didn't cut it.

_"Kagome! Breakfast is done. Come downstairs before it gets cold."_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared at the clock ahead of her. It was only 8am but she had a lot of things to do so she figured she might as well get up and grab some breakfast. She pulled back the blankets, yawned and slipped on her slippers. She then proceeded to the kitchen where hot food awaited her.

_"About time you got up. I thought I would have to make breakfast for you all over again"_ smiled her mother from the kitchen counter. She was over the sink washing a few dirty dishes from what Kagome could guess was her grandfather's and brother's breakfast. "The boys already ate. Sota wanted to walk to school with some friends and grandpa wanted to start early on cleaning the shed."

_"I don't mind."_ Kagome sat down as her mouth began to water. Her mother's food was simply the best and she had missed it. She couldn't complain about the food over in the Feudal Era but nothing beat home cooked meals.

_"I left you some money on the side table there for supplies. I'm guessing you'll be heading back over there later today"_ Kagome's mother said while scrubbing one of the plates.

_"Hhmmm",_ replied Kagome white stuffing her face with scrambled eggs and bacon. She swallowed. _"I've been home for three days and if I'm any longer, Inuyasha will surely come here to fetch me. Besides, I've caught up in school for now."_

_"Do you want help with the shopping then? I don't have anything to do and I can speed up the process?"_ offered Kagome's mother.

Kagome smiled, _"Sure, I could use the help."_

_"Great! I'll get ready and tell your grandfather."_

**- - - Inuyasha - - -**

Inuyasha sat impatiently on a limb of a tree, listening for the tiniest sound coming from the Bone Eater's well that sat not even ten feet from the tree he rested on. With his hands behind his head and legs stretched out taking up the whole branch, and eyes closed you would swear he was sleeping. However, the slight twitching of his ears indicated to many, the hanyou was wide awake and pissed.

"Where the hell is she? She said three days damnit. Isn't that enough for her or does she have to keep pressing for more time which we don't have." Inuyasha every now and again would open his eyes and stare off into his own world. It seemed better then to ponder about the reality he was living in. The reality where Naraku still walked the earth and Kikyo was somewhere out there suffering and he could do nothing about it…yet. With the Skikon jewel nearly completely, Inuyasha and the others knew they were pressed for time. They had to act soon or they would be in trouble.

Inuyasha glanced at the Bone Eater's well once more. _"Damnit Kagome, hurry up will you? Or do I have to fetch you myself."_

All of a sudden, Inuyasha stopped his train of thought as he caught something in the air. A scent. Kikyo's scent. It smells close by. Could it really be Kikyo? And why was she around the village?

_"I could chance it but if Kagome gets back, she'll be mad."_ Inuyasha thought. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off Kagome. This sort of thing would just do the trick. However, he hadn't seen Kikyo in a long time and no matter how much he tried to force Kikyo out, she would always be in his heart. Probably for as long as he lived.

_"Kagome, please forgive me. I won't be long. I just got to make sure she's ok. I promise."_ And with that, the hanyou jumped down from the tree and starting running in Kikyo's direction.

From behind the Bone Eater's Well, Shippo appear as he watched Inuyasha run off into the woods. Kirara stepped out as well and began to meow quietly.

_"Idiot, he's supposed to be waiting for Kagome. Where is he running off too? Oh well, I guess we can wait here for her until Inuyasha comes back."_

Just then, Kirara meowed a little louder this time and looked towards the sky. Shippo finally took notice of Kirara and looked to the direction the demon cat was staring. Up in the sky, a long white demon carrying a soul was flying towards the gap Inuyasha had disappeared into.

_"That idiot!,"_ yelled Shippo while grabbing his light orange hair in smalls fists. _"Kagome is going to be so mad when she gets back…"_

**- - - Daisuke (OC) - - -**

A young human male, roughly nineteen rested against a tree. He had laid his sword across his lap and beside him was a small box filled with rags, solutions, and other simple sword cleaning materials. Daisuke always took care of his sword, it was his pride. He would never mistreat such a great gift he had received from a precious friend who was murdered the day his village was attacked.

He had barely escaped himself. It was such a harsh battle and left Daisuke wandering the rest of his days in search of the demons who had attacked him village with no warning killing everyone besides himself, and an elder name Ara.

The sword was huge, its length was roughly between five feet and its width being about one foot. It was very heavy and hard to handle but after some training, Daisuke found that handling the sword was quite easy. In fact, he mastered it within months. Some of his fellow people thought it would have taken him years. He named his sword Katsu which meant victory. With it, he felt that he couldn't lose.

He put the rag down and signed, rubbing his soft short raven black hair. He was tired and had ventured aimlessly for about two weeks. No demons were around lately which was quite odd. He grew restless and so did Katsu. They were well ready for another fight.

His last real battle happened in a small village when a demon attacked. He had managed to save the village and was expecting some shelter and maybe a meal. However, he learned that the village became afriad of him because he resembled so much like this Bankutso from the band of seven. He laughed it off saying he was not this person but he would kindly leave to reassure the people and to cause them no disturbances.

Two long weeks it has been. Where were all the demons?

And just like a call, Katsu became to pulse sending a warning to Daisuke. A demon was close by. Not just one but two and they weren't to be taken lightly.

_"Well well well,_ " smiled Daisuke. _"We might just be having ourselves a little party."_

**- - - Kagome - - -**

With one leap, Kagome fell into the well and was engolfed by a blue light. She remembered how this way of travel would always seem to make her sick but how quickly she had gotten use to it. Within seconds she had hit solid ground and once again was inside the Bone Eater's Well. She placed a few of the bags down on the ground and looked up.

No Inuyasha? How strange. Usually he'd be staring down at her and complaining how long she had taken.

_"Inuyasha?"_ Kagome tried calling out. _"Are you there?"_

_"Kagome! You're back!"_

_"Shippo? Where's Inuyasha?"_ Shippo and Kirara looked down the well and smiled down at Kagome. She was not going to like the answer.

_"He ran off as soon as he saw one of Kikyo's soul eaters,"_ replied Shippo angrily. _"But don't worry Kagome, Kirara and I will help you to the village."_

Kagome signed. Of course he would run off when Kikyo was around. It was so just like him. Even though she wanted him to stay with her, Kikyo would always come first to Inuyasha. Why couldn't she just accept that?

Within moments, the three had all the bags taken up from the well and laid to the side. Kagome was tying the bags up to make sure nothing would fall out, all the while thinking on Inuyasha. For some reason, she didn't feel right.

_"Shippo, you and Kirara bring the goods to the village. Tell Sango and Miroku that I'm gone to find Inuyasha. If we don't make it back by sun down, then come find us."_ Kagome instructed.

_"Sure, but why don't I come with you? Kirara can bring the bags—"_

_"Shippo, I need you to tell Sango and Miroku in person that for now we're ok. Besides, they'll want details on what happened to us."_

_"Ok Kagome,"_ Shippo said in defeat. Kagome patted his head and smiled down at the small kutsune.

_"Here, a treat just for you."_ Shippo took the lollipop from Kagome's hand as the disappointment disappeared from his face completely.

_"Thanks Kagome! Come Kirara, to the village we go."_

Kagome turned and faced the woods. She could sense something in the distance. It had to be Kikyo which meant Inuyasha was there as well. She promised herself she would only take a glance and if they were ok, she would leave.

And hopefully leave with her heart in one piece.

Kagome had walked what seemed like an eternity. Her heart was racing as she felt a giant lump in her chest form. She pushed some of the forest brush away, trying to walk slowly through it. It was pretty thick where she was going.

_"Why am I doing this?"_ thought Kagome, mentally attacking herself. _"I'm getting no where fast and I'm just going to stumble upon something I don't want to see." _She couldn't help what she felt. Of course, she never wished that Kikyo would disappear or fall off the face of the planet like most people had invisioned she wanted to do. It was just that it made her relationship with Inuyasha difficult. Something she would have to get use too.

Just then she noticed one of Kikyo's soul eaters fly by. Kagome ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it hoping that the small demon hadn't noticed her. It continued on its way toward the direction Kagome was headed.

_So it was Kikyo..._

Kagome signed and slid down the side of the tree until her bottom hit the ground. What was the point of going any further? She knew what they were probably doing and she certainly didn't want to be a spectator. She lowered her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

_This is what you get Kagome for snooping where you know you shouldn't._

Just then she heard a noise from a far distance that sounded like a woman's yell. Kagome bolted up and looked in the direction where Kikyo's soul eater had flown.

_That sounded like Kikyo. Maybe she's in trouble. But where's Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be rescuing her?_

Kagome glanced around the area as she heard another sound, this time it sounded like a scream.

_She is in trouble. I got to do something!_

And with that, Kagome started running in the direction of Kikyo's voice.

- - -

In the tree canapy above, a demon sat on a branch peering down at the miko who was trying so desperately to make her way to the commotion up ahead. He's skin was a baby blue and his eyes an ocean green. He had long pointed ears and his dark green hair was tied in a pont tail in the back. Across his back in an "x" formation, he kept two twin blades. He smiled down at the Miko.

_"Looks like everything is working out according to plan. Naraku will be quite pleased."_


End file.
